The present invention relates to the use of heterogeneous catalysts in the preparation of polycondensation resins and polyaddition resins. The present invention further relates to polycondensation resins and polyaddition resins which are preparable by heterogeneous catalysis. The invention further relates to novel processes for preparing polycondensation resins and polyaddition resins. The present invention relates not least to the use of the polycondensation resins to prepare polyaddition resins.
As is known, polycondensation is a step reaction of low molecular mass compounds to give oligomers and/or polymers. The reaction rate of the polycondensation may be increased by raising the reaction temperature. However, there are limits on an arbitrary raising of the reaction temperature within fairly short intervals of time, since fairly large reactors in particular cannot be supplied with sufficient thermal energy in order to melt the reaction mixture more quickly and to condense it. Further limiting parameters are the utilizable thermal energy available, the heat transfer coefficients, the foaming induced by the distillative removal of, for example, water, or the viscosity of the polycondensate, which increases during the step reaction and makes rapid escape of, for example, water more and more difficult. Moreover, high reaction temperatures are often deleterious for the intrinsic color of the polycondensate.
It is known to increase the reaction rate of polycondensation by means of catalysts such as lithium octoate, dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dilaurate, stannic acid or para-toluenesulfonic acid and so to shorten the synthesis time. However, these catalysts are often unwanted in the subsequent products of the polycondensation resins. Where, for instance, the polycondensation resins are used for the preparation of polyaddition resins, these catalysts may induce unwanted secondary reactions which detract from the usefulness of the polyaddition resins. A typical example is the preparation of polyurethane prepolymers containing isocyanate groups from polyesters containing terminal hydroxyl groups (polyesterpolyols). The catalysts commonly employed also catalyze reactions of the isocyanate groups, so that numerous byproducts are produced in relatively large amounts, impairing the profile of performance properties of the polyaddition resins. Where the polycondensation resins are used directly to prepare coating materials, the catalysts may accelerate the reaction with the crosslinking agents to such a large extent that prematurely cross-linked products are formed. In the finished coating, such products manifest themselves as specks. It is therefore necessary to remove the aforementioned catalysts from the polycondensation resins, although this is not easy to do.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel processes for the polycondensation and polyaddition of low molecular mass compounds, said processes no longer having the disadvantages of the prior art but instead permitting the reaction rate to be increased without problems using catalysts without thermal damage to the polyaddition resins or polycondensation resins formed. Moreover, the catalysts employed in the novel processes ought no longer to induce any unwanted secondary reactions in the subsequent products of the polycondensation resins and the polyaddition resins. In addition, the catalysts should be easy to remove, if required, after the step reactions.
The invention accordingly provides the novel process for preparing polycondensation resins by polycondensing low molecular mass compounds with elimination of small molecules in a reactor, characterized in that heterogeneous catalysts are used.
The invention additionally provides the novel process for preparing polyaddition resins by polyaddition in a reactor, which is likewise characterized in that heterogeneous catalysts are used.
In the text below, the novel processes for preparing polycondensation resins and polycondensation resins are referred to comprehensively for the sake of brevity as xe2x80x9cprocesses of the inventionxe2x80x9d.
The invention additionally provides the novel polycondensation resins and polyaddition resins which are preparable in the presence of heterogeneous catalysts.
The invention further provides novel polyaddition resins which are preparable using the polycondensation resins of the invention.
In the text below, the novel polycondensation resins are referred to as xe2x80x9cpolycondensation resins of the inventionxe2x80x9d and the novel polyaddition resins are referred to as xe2x80x9cpolyaddition resins of the inventionxe2x80x9d.
In the light of the prior art it was surprising and unforeseeable for the person skilled in the art that the object on which the present invention is based could be achieved by the inventive use of heterogeneous catalysts. Still more surprising in this context was that a large number of organic and inorganic substances may be used as heterogeneous catalysts. The broad diversity of catalysts available in accordance with the invention makes it possible in an extremely advantageous and simple way to select the best catalyst for the polyaddition and polycondensation in hand. Moreover, the extremely broad diversity of forms in which the heterogeneous catalyst may be provided allows it to be adapted advantageously and simply to existing reactor geometries and to be separated simply from the reaction products. Even less foreseeable was that the advantages of the processes of the invention and of the polycondensation resins or polyaddition resins of the invention would extend fully to their subsequent products. For instance, coating materials based on the resins of the invention have a particularly advantageous profile of performance properties. The same applies to the polyaddition resins of the invention prepared using the polycondensation resins of the invention.
The first process of the invention is employed in the preparation of polycondensation resins. This is a step reaction which proceeds with the elimination of small molecules such as water, alcohols, phenols or hydrogen halides.
Examples of polycondensation resins which may be prepared by the process of the invention are polyamides, polyimides, polyesters, polycarbonates, amino resins, phenolic resins, polysulfides or urea resins, especially polyesters.
The second process of the invention is employed in the preparation of polyaddition resins. The polyaddition resins are formed in step reactions via reactive oligomers as discrete intermediates. The addition reactions take place without elimination of small molecules, frequently with displacement of hydrogen atoms. The reactive oligomers are also referred to as prepolymers. They contain functional groups that are still reactive, and in polymer synthesis participate in the final structure of the polymers.
Examples of polyaddition resins of the invention which may be prepared by the process of the invention are polyurethanes or polyureas, especially polyurethanes, such as are used in particular for the preparation of coating materials.
Examples of prepolymers which may be prepared by the process of the invention are the polyurethane prepolymers which still contain free isocyanate groups.
The essential process measure of the processes of the invention is the use of at least one heterogeneous catalyst which is substantially or completely insoluble in the reaction mixture. In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9csubstantially insolublexe2x80x9d indicates that the reaction mixture contains only a number of dissolved fractions of the heterogeneous catalyst that is such that they do not influence the profile of properties of the polycondensation resin of the invention and of the polyaddition resin of the invention.
Heterogeneous catalysts suitable for use in accordance with the invention include, in particular, coated and uncoated, insoluble or sparingly soluble metal oxides and nonmetal oxides, salts, sulfides, selenides, tellurides, zeolites, phosphates, heteropolyacids and/or acidic or alkaline ion exchange resins.
The heterogeneous catalysts for use in accordance with the invention may have been doped with compounds from main groups 1 and 7 of the Periodic Table. Examples of suitable compounds of this kind are lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium chloride, sodium chloride, potassium chloride, lithium fluoride, sodium fluoride, potassium fluoride, magnesium fluoride, calcium fluoride or barium fluoride.
In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cPeriodic Tablexe2x80x9d refers to the Periodic Table of the Elements as developed by Mendeleev and Meyer and described in numerous textbooks.
In addition, the heterogeneous catalysts for use in accordance with the invention may contain up to 50% by weight, preferably up to 40% by weight and in particular up to 30% by weight, of copper, silver, tin, zinc, manganese, rhenium, osmium, cobalt, rhodium, iridium, nickel, palladium, platinum and/or vanadium.
Examples of suitable metal oxides and nonmetal oxides are acidic, basic or amphoteric oxides of main groups 2, 3 and 4 of the Periodic Table such as calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, boron oxide, aluminum oxide, silicon dioxide, especially pyrogenic silicon dioxide, silica gel, kieselguhr and/or quartz, or tin dioxide; acidic, basic or amphoteric oxides from transition groups 2 to 6 of the Periodic Table such as titanium dioxide, especially amorphous titanium dioxide, anatase or rutile, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide, manganese oxide, vanadium oxide, niobium oxide, iron oxides, chromium oxides, molybdenum oxides or tungsten oxide; or oxides of the lanthanides or actinides such as cerium oxide, praseodymium oxide, neodymium oxide, samarium oxide, europium oxide, gadolinium oxide, terbium oxide, dysprosium oxide, holmium oxide, erbium oxide, thulium oxide, ytterbium oxide, luthetium oxide or thorium oxide; or mixed oxides of the abovementioned elements or mixtures of these oxides and/or mixed oxides.
An example of a suitable salt is sulfuric-acidic titanium dioxide.
Examples of suitable sulfides, selenides and tellurides are zinc telluride, tin selenide, molybdenum sulfide, tungsten sulfide, nickel sulfide, zinc sulfide or chromium sulfide.
Examples of suitable zeolites are ion exchangers such as alkali metal zeolites (Permutite(copyright)) or molecular sieves such as chabasite, gmelinite or erionite.
Examples of suitable phosphates are calcium phosphate or iron phosphate.
Examples of suitable heteropolyacids are the heteropolyacids formed by tungsten, molybdenum and/or vanadium polyacids with boric acid, silicic acid, phosphoric acid, arsenic acid, telluric acid or periodic acid.
Examples of suitable acidic or alkaline ion exchange resins are organic polymers containing anionic groups and/or acid groups or cationic groups and/or cation-forming groups. Examples of suitable anionic groups and acid groups are sulfonates and sulfonic acid groups, respectively. Examples of suitable cationic groups and cation-forming groups are primary, secondary, tertiary or quaternary ammonium groups and primary, secondary or tertiary amines, respectively. Examples of suitable organic polymers are perfluorinated polymers, polybenzimidazoles, polyether ketones, polysulfones, polyether sulfones or polyether ketone sulfones.
Depending on its composition, the heterogenous catalyst for use in accordance with the invention is an unsupported or supported catalyst. For example, titanium dioxide or tin dioxide may be used as titanium dioxide extrudate or tin dioxide extrudate (unsupported catalyst) or as thin coats on a support (supported catalyst). Examples of suitable supports are silica, alumina or zirconium oxide. The coats of titanium dioxide or tin dioxide may be applied, for example, by hydrolysis of titanium tetrachloride or tin tetrachloride. It is also possible to use sols containing titanium dioxide or tin dioxide.
For the process of the invention, the heterogeneous catalyst for use in accordance with the invention may be used in any of a very wide variety of forms. For example, in a suitable polycondensation reactor or polyaddition reactor, the reactor walls or other reactor components that come into contact with the reaction mixture may have a firmly adhering coating of the heterogeneous catalysts. One typical example of a suitable polycondensation reactor is described in the patent WO 97/35902.
With this variant of the processes of the invention, the heterogeneous catalyst is separated off automatically when the reaction product is discharged from the reactor.
Alternatively, the heterogeneous catalyst for use in accordance with the invention may be introduced in the form of powders, extrudates, cakes and/or meshes into the reaction mixture or is anchored fixedly or removably in baskets or meshes within the reactor. Which particular variant is chosen depends primarily on the geometry of the reactor.
Following the polycondensation or the polyaddition, the catalyst of the invention may be removed from the reaction mixture by filtration and/or by withdrawal, which is a particular advantage of the process of the invention.
The first process of the invention is especially suitable for the preparation of polyester resins. Particular advantages result if the process of the invention is used to prepare polyester resins such as are commonly used in polyester coating materials. The process of the invention is of outstanding suitability in particular for the preparation of hydroxyl-containing polyester resins (polyesterpolyols) such as may be used to prepare polyaddition resins.
As is known, polyester resins are prepared by reacting
sulfonated or unsulfonated polycarboxylic acids or their esterifiable derivatives, together if desired with monocarboxylic acids, and
polyols, together if desired with monools.
Examples of suitable polycarboxylic acids are aromatic, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic polycarboxylic acids. It is preferred to use aromatic and/or aliphatic polycarboxylic acids.
Examples of suitable aromatic polycarboxylic acids are phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, phthalic, isophthalic or terephthalic monosulfonate, or halophthalic acids, such as tetrachloro- or tetrabromo-phthalic acid, of which isophthalic acid is advantageous and is therefore used with preference.
Examples of suitable acyclic aliphatic polycarboxylic acids for use in accordance with the invention are oxalic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid, azelaic acid, sebacic acid, undecanedicarboxylic acid, dodecanedicarboxylic acid or dimer fatty acids of which adipic acid, glutaric acid, azelaic acid, sebacic acid and/or dimer fatty acids are advantageous and are therefore used with preference.
Examples of suitable cycloaliphatic polycarboxylic acids for use in accordance with the invention are 1,2-cyclobutanedicarboxylic acid, 1,3-cyclobutanedicarboxylic acid, 1,2-cyclopentanedicarboxylic acid, 1,3-cyclopentanedicarboxylic acid, hexahydrophthalic acid, 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, 4-methylhexahydrophthalic acid, tricyclodecanedicarboxylic acid. The cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acids may be used both in their cis and in their trans form and also as a mixture of both forms.
Also suitable in accordance with the invention are the esterifiable derivatives of the abovementioned polycarboxylic acids, such as, for example, their monoesters or polyesters with aliphatic alcohols having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or hydroxy alcohols having 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Moreover, it is also possible to use the anhydrides of the abovementioned polycarboxylic acids, where they exist.
If desired, together with the polycarboxylic acids it is also possible to use monocarboxylic acids, such as benzoic acid, tert-butylbenzoic acid, lauric acid, isononanoic acid and fatty acids of naturally occurring oils, for example. As monocarboxylic acid it is preferred to use isononanoic acid.
Examples of suitable polyols are diols and alcohols with a functionality of three and/or more, especially diols. Normally, the alcohols with a functionality of three and/or more are used alongside the diols in minor amounts in order to introduce branches into the polyester resins.
Suitable diols (a2) are ethylene glycol, 1,2- or 1,3-propanediol, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-butanediol, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4- or 1,5-pentanediol, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-, 1,5- or 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl hydroxypivalate, neopentyl glycol, diethylene glycol, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanediol, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, trimethylpentanediol, ethylbutylpropanediol or the positionally isomeric diethyloctanediols.
Further examples of suitable diols are diols of the formula I or II: 
in which R1 and R2 are each an identical or different radical and stand for an alkyl radical having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, an aryl radical or a cycloaliphatic radical, with the proviso that R1 and/or R2 must not be methyl; 
in which R3, R4, R6 and R7 are each identical or different radicals and stand for an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl radical or an aryl radical and R5 is an alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an aryl radical or an unsaturated alkyl radical having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and n is either 0 or 1.
Suitable diols I of the general formula I are all propanediols of the formula (a21) in which either R1 or R2 or R1 and R2 is not methyl, such as, for example, 2-butyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-butyl-2-methyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-phenyl-2-methyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-propyl-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-di-tert-butyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-butyl-2-propyl-1,3-propanediol, 1-dihydroxymethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 2,2-diethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2,2-dipropyl-1,3-propanediol or 2-cyclohexyl-2-methyl-1,3-propanediol et cetera.
As diols II of the general formula II is it possible, for example, to use 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-hexanediol, 2,5-diethyl-2,5-hexanediol, 2-ethyl-5-methyl-2,5-hexanediol, 2,4-dimethyl-2,4-pentanediol, 2,3-dimethyl-2,3-butanediol, 1,4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxypropyl)benzene and 1,3-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxypropyl)benzene.
Of these diols, hexanediol and neopentyl glycol are particularly advantageous and are therefore used with particular preference.
Examples of suitable triols are trimethylolethane, tri-methylolpropane or glycerol, especially trimethylolpropane.
Examples of suitable alcohols of higher functionality are ditrimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, diglycerol, triglycerol, homopentaerythritol or sugar alcohols such as mannose.
If desired, minor amounts of monools may be used as well. Examples of suitable monools are alcohols or phenols such as ethanol, propanol, n-butanol, sec-butanol, tert-butanol, amyl alcohols, hexanols, fatty alcohols or phenol.
The polyester resin of the invention may be prepared in the presence of small amounts of a suitable solvent as azeotrope former. Examples of azeotrope formers used are aromatic hydrocarbons, such as particularly xylene and (cyclo)aliphatic hydrocarbons, e.g., cyclohexane or methylcyclohexane.
The second process of the invention is especially suitable for the preparation of polyaddition resins. Particular advantages result if the polyaddition resins of the invention are prepared using the polycondensation resins of the invention or polycondensation resins prepared without catalyst.
With particular advantage, the second process of the invention is employed for the preparation of polyurethanes, especially polyurethane prepolymers, which contain (potentially) ionic functional groups or none of these groups. These polyurethanes are commonly used as thermoplastics or foams or in polyurethane adhesives or polyurethane coating materials. When used in polyurethane coating materials, the polyurethanes generally contain groups which render them water dispersible, such as the (potentially) ionic groups such as sulfonic, phosphonic or carboxylic acid groups or amino groups and/or hydrophilic nonionic groups such as polyalkylene ether groups.
The polyurethane prepolymers of the invention containing isocyanate groups are prepared by reacting polyols with excess polyisocyanates at temperatures of up to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 130xc2x0 C., in organic solvents which are unable to react with isocyanates. The equivalents ratio of NCO to OH groups is preferably between 2.0:1.0 and  greater than 1.0:1.0, preferably between 1.4:1 and 1.1:1.
Suitable polyols include the customary and known polyetherpolyols and polyesterpolyols, especially polyesterpolyols. In accordance with the invention it is of advantage if the polyetherpolyols and polyesterpolyols no longer contain any conventional catalysts. In the case of the polyesterpolyols, this may be achieved by preparing them without catalyst or, as described above, by the first process of the invention.
In accordance with the invention it is of advantage to use the polyesterpolyols of the invention prepared by the first process of the invention, since this results in a further shortening of the process time overall.
Alongside these polyols, it is also possible to use the above-described diols and/or triols and/or compounds containing at least two isocyanate-reactive functional groups and at least one functional group capable of forming anions or cations (potentially ionic functional groups), especially potentially anionic functional groups.
Suitable isocyanate-reactive functional groups are in particular hydroxyl groups and also primary and/or secondary amino groups, of which hydroxyl groups are advantageous and are therefore used with preference. Functional groups capable of forming anions are carboxylic acid, sulfonic acid and/or phosphonic acid groups, of which the carboxyl groups are advantageous and are therefore used with preference. It is preferred to use alkanoic acids having two substituents on the alpha carbon atom. The substituent may be a hydroxyl group, an alkyl group or an alkylol group. These polyols have at least one, generally from 1 to 3 carboxyl groups in the molecule. Examples of suitable compounds of this kind are dimethylolpropionic acid, dimethylolbutyric acid, dimethylolpropane- or dimethylolbutanephosphonic acid or -sulfonic acid, especially dimethylolpropionic acid.
Examples of suitable polyisocyanates are aromatic, acyclic aliphatic and cycloaliphatic diisocyanates. In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9ccycloaliphatic diisocyanatexe2x80x9d refers to a diisocyanate in which at least one isocyanate group is attached to a cycloaliphatic radical.
Examples of suitable aromatic diisocyanates are tolylene diisocyanate, xylylene diisocyanate, bisphenylene diisocyanate, naphthylene diisocyanate or diphenylmethane diisocyanate.
Examples of suitable cycloaliphatic diisocyanates are isophorone diisocyanate (=5-isocyanato-1-isocyanatomethyl-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane), 5-isocyanato-1-(2-isocyanatoeth-1-yl)-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane, 5-isocyanato-1-(3-isocyanatoprop-1-yl)-1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexane, 5-isocyanato-(4-isocyanatobut-1-yl)-1,3,3-tri-methylcyclohexane, 1-isocyanato-2-(3-isocyanatoprop-1-yl)cyclohexane, 1-isocyanato-2-(3-isocyanatoeth-1-yl)-cyclohexane, 1-isocyanato-2-(4-isocyanatobut-1-yl)cyclohexane, 1,2-diisocyanatocyclobutane, 1,3-diisocyanatocyclobutane, 1,2-diisocyanatocyclopentane, 1,3-diiso-cyanatocyclopentane, 1,2-diisocyanatocyclohexane, 1,3-diisocyanatocyclohexane, 1,4-diisocyanatocyclohexane dicyclohexylmethane 2,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate or dicyclohexylethane 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate, especially isophorone diisocyanate.
Examples of suitable acyclic aliphatic diisocyanates for use in accordance with the invention are trimethylene diisocyanate, tetramethylene diisocyanate, pentamethylene diisocyanate, hexamethylene diisocyanate, ethylethylene diisocyanate, trimethylhexane diisocyanate, heptanemethylene diisocyanate or diisocyantes derived from dimer fatty acids, as sold under the commercial designation DDI 1410 by Henkel and described in the patents WO 97/49745 and WO 97/49747, especially 2-heptyl-3,4-bis(9-isocyanatononyl)-1-pentylcyclohexane, or 1,2-, 1,4- or 1,3-bis(isocyanatomethyl)cyclohexane, 1,2-, 1,4- or 1,3-bis(2-isocyanatoeth-1-yl)cyclohexane, 1,3-bis(3-isocyanatoprop-1-yl)cyclohexane or 1,2-, 1,4- or 1,3-bis(4-isocyanatobut-1-yl)cyclohexane. The latter, owing to their two isocyanate groups attached exclusively to alkyl groups, despite their cyclic groups, are counted among the acyclic aliphatic diisocyanates. Of these, hexamethylene diisocyanate is advantageous in accordance with the invention and is therefore used with particular preference.
Following their preparation, the polyurethane prepolymers of the invention have a constant isocyanate content which does not change even after prolonged storage. This is especially advantageous for purposes of operational practice, since the polyurethane prepolymer of the invention may be prepared in larger amounts, stored for a longer time and, where required, used to prepare polyurethanes and polyurethane dispersions having advantageous performance properties. The particular advantages of the process of the invention and of the polyesterpolyols of the invention therefore extend to the coating materials, coatings and films, adhesives and adhesive films, and also moldings which are produced on the basis of these polyesters, polyurethane prepolymers, polyurethanes and polyurethane dispersions.
Accordingly, these polyesters, polyurethane prepolymers, polyurethanes and polyurethane dispersions of the invention are outstandingly suitable for the production of thermoplastic and thermoset moldings and of adhesives curable physically, thermally and/or with actinic radiation and of coating materials, such as are used to produce adhesive films or in automotive OEM finishing, automotive refinish, industrial coating, including container coatings and coil coatings, or in furniture coating for producing single- or multicoat transparent and/or color and/or effect coatings, films or coated films. It should be emphasized that the desired profiles of properties can always be reproduced safely and reliably, making the inventive moldings, coating materials, coatings, films and coated films, and also adhesives and adhesive films, particularly attractive from the viewpoint of both the producer and the user.
The corresponding adhesive films, moldings, coatings and films have outstanding performance properties which can be set and reproduced safely and reliably.